Wotcher
by AddisonRae
Summary: Tonks seeks revenge on Severus, but will their hatred lead to something more? SSNT. RRR!
1. Disclamier Author's Notes Questions

****

A/N: God! My fics pop out quicker than gerbils reproduce! I blame it all on the bunnies! *George agrees*

Chapter One:

Severus Snape rushed through the Saturday morning crowds in Diagon Alley, a magical shopping district. He pushed past disgruntled witches and angry wizards as he made his way into the Leaky Cauldron. Sitting at the bar and ordering a shot of Ogden's Old Fire Whiskey, he finally relaxed long enough to examine his surroundings.

Two men were arguing rather loudly about England's Quidditch standings at their seats further down the bar. Several young witches were gathered around a table, giggling over an article in Witch Weekly. Other customers held discussions on everything from politics to the latest hair-growing potion with their friends and relatives. Severus Snape, however, was completely alone.

The though didn't bother him. He was used to the customary silence. He took comfort in his lonely lifestyle, never really having been close to anyone except Albus Dumbledore. The reason for the closeness of the two being the older man's uncanny way of always knowing exactly what was going on in his younger colleagues mind.

An old woman struggling to sit in the high stool next to him at the bar interrupted Severus' thoughts. He glanced at her. She ordered up a butterbeer before turning to wink at him.

"Wotcher, Professor." the old woman croaked.

Snape politely inclined his head to the witch. He finished his whiskey and got up from the bar, wondering where he'd met this witch before. He turned as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"See you tonight." she winked again, disappearing from the bar. 

What? What had she said? She must have thought he was someone else. Severus shook his head of his confused thoughts, and made his way outside. He made a quick stop at the apothecary before Apparating into Hogsmeade and heading back to the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus entered the door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place that evening at seven sharp. He made his way into the basement/ kitchen /meeting room, and took his usual seat in the shadows. Severus let his thought wander as the other members of the Order filed into the room in pairs and small groups. Remus Lupin sat next to him and smiled knowingly.

"Had any encounters with nosy old witches today, Snape?" he asked.

"What? Ho did you--?"

"Wotcher, Professor." a voice whispered in his ear.

Snape jumped and saw the young woman come around his seat and slump into the chair on his other side, laughing with Remus. Severus took in her long black hair and startlingly blue eyes, he had seen those eyes somewhere before.

"Didn't even recognize me, Remus! It was quite funny watching him try to puzzle out who the old hag sitting next to him was." The young woman laughed.

"Miss Tonks. Lupin." Severus greeted them.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't have. I just couldn't resist." Tonks laughed.

"You might want to learn to …resist, Miss Tonks."

"Miss? Honestly, Severus! That's almost as bad as--"

"Nymphadora?" Severus smirked.

"That was bloody rude. Totally uncalled for." Tonks muttered while Lupin tried to conceal his laughter.

"What is rude about addressing a young lady by her name?" Snape asked smoothly. 

"When the young lady's name happens to be Nymphadora there's a lot wrong with it!" Tonks hissed.

"Of course. My mistake." Severus sneered.

"Ok, you got your revenge for my little trick earlier, now sod off!" 

"Of course, Nymph--"

"Don't even!" Tonks said, poking her wand into Severus' thigh.

"Aren't we aggressive?" Severus commented evenly.

"Very." Remus muttered under his breath.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at him, receiving in return a look that plainly said 'I can't tell you in front of the woman with the wand in your thigh'. He nodded slightly, and turned to Tonks. He quickly wrapped his fingers around her wrist and shoved her hand away from his leg gently, slipping her wand up her sleeve in a split second. Tonks blinked at him in disbelief.

"You'll get it back when you behave, Nymphadora." Severus sneered.

Tonks made a noise of fury in her throat, and sat with her arms crossed for the rest of the meeting. Snape and Remus left the meeting after briefing on the progress of their assignments, leaving some members still deep in discussion. 

"Aggressive, Remus?" Severus smirked.

"Very. Threatening, to say the least." Remus grinned in reply.

"How so?"

"Let's just say last time I called her by her first name, I couldn't piss properly for a week." Remus said, shuddering at the thought, "Can I suggest sending her wand back by owl post? And make sure you're hundreds of miles away, preferably well hidden."

"SNAPE!" Tonks pushed the door to the meeting room open and furiously marched towards them.

"Uh-Oh. Too late." Remus muttered, slipping away.

"Yes, Miss Tonks?" Severus asked calmly.

"MY WAND!" Tonks' eyes turned a violent shade of red.

Severus decided not to anger the girl any further. He whipped her wand out of his sleeve and handed it to her, giving a mock gallant bow as he did so. Mistake, BIG mistake. Tonks put a hand on each of his shoulders and sent her knee hurtling to his groin before snatching her wand from his grasp.

"This, Snape, is war." she hissed, stepping around his doubled-over form. She tripped and fell on a coat rack next to the door. Tonks rose up and brushed herself off, hastily exiting with the remainder of her dignity.


	2. Chapter One

****

A/N: God! My fics pop out quicker than gerbils reproduce! I blame it all on the bunnies! *George agrees*

Chapter One:

Severus Snape rushed through the Saturday morning crowds in Diagon Alley, a magical shopping district. He pushed past disgruntled witches and angry wizards as he made his way into the Leaky Cauldron. Sitting at the bar and ordering a shot of Ogden's Old Fire Whiskey, he finally relaxed long enough to examine his surroundings.

Two men were arguing rather loudly about England's Quidditch standings at their seats further down the bar. Several young witches were gathered around a table, giggling over an article in Witch Weekly. Other customers held discussions on everything from politics to the latest hair-growing potion with their friends and relatives. Severus Snape, however, was completely alone.

The though didn't bother him. He was used to the customary silence. He took comfort in his lonely lifestyle, never really having been close to anyone except Albus Dumbledore. The reason for the closeness of the two being the older man's uncanny way of always knowing exactly what was going on in his younger colleagues mind.

An old woman struggling to sit in the high stool next to him at the bar interrupted Severus' thoughts. He glanced at her. She ordered up a butterbeer before turning to wink at him.

"Wotcher, Professor." the old woman croaked.

Snape politely inclined his head to the witch. He finished his whiskey and got up from the bar, wondering where he'd met this witch before. He turned as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"See you tonight." she winked again, disappearing from the bar. 

What? What had she said? She must have thought he was someone else. Severus shook his head of his confused thoughts, and made his way outside. He made a quick stop at the apothecary before Apparating into Hogsmeade and heading back to the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus entered the door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place that evening at seven sharp. He made his way into the basement/ kitchen /meeting room, and took his usual seat in the shadows. Severus let his thought wander as the other members of the Order filed into the room in pairs and small groups. Remus Lupin sat next to him and smiled knowingly.

"Had any encounters with nosy old witches today, Snape?" he asked.

"What? Ho did you--?"

"Wotcher, Professor." a voice whispered in his ear.

Snape jumped and saw the young woman come around his seat and slump into the chair on his other side, laughing with Remus. Severus took in her long black hair and startlingly blue eyes, he had seen those eyes somewhere before.

"Didn't even recognize me, Remus! It was quite funny watching him try to puzzle out who the old hag sitting next to him was." The young woman laughed.

"Miss Tonks. Lupin." Severus greeted them.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't have. I just couldn't resist." Tonks laughed.

"You might want to learn to …resist, Miss Tonks."

"Miss? Honestly, Severus! That's almost as bad as--"

"Nymphadora?" Severus smirked.

"That was bloody rude. Totally uncalled for." Tonks muttered while Lupin tried to conceal his laughter.

"What is rude about addressing a young lady by her name?" Snape asked smoothly. 

"When the young lady's name happens to be Nymphadora there's a lot wrong with it!" Tonks hissed.

"Of course. My mistake." Severus sneered.

"Ok, you got your revenge for my little trick earlier, now sod off!" 

"Of course, Nymph--"

"Don't even!" Tonks said, poking her wand into Severus' thigh.

"Aren't we aggressive?" Severus commented evenly.

"Very." Remus muttered under his breath.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at him, receiving in return a look that plainly said 'I can't tell you in front of the woman with the wand in your thigh'. He nodded slightly, and turned to Tonks. He quickly wrapped his fingers around her wrist and shoved her hand away from his leg gently, slipping her wand up her sleeve in a split second. Tonks blinked at him in disbelief.

"You'll get it back when you behave, Nymphadora." Severus sneered.

Tonks made a noise of fury in her throat, and sat with her arms crossed for the rest of the meeting. Snape and Remus left the meeting after briefing on the progress of their assignments, leaving some members still deep in discussion. 

"Aggressive, Remus?" Severus smirked.

"Very. Threatening, to say the least." Remus grinned in reply.

"How so?"

"Let's just say last time I called her by her first name, I couldn't piss properly for a week." Remus said, shuddering at the thought, "Can I suggest sending her wand back by owl post? And make sure you're hundreds of miles away, preferably well hidden."

"SNAPE!" Tonks pushed the door to the meeting room open and furiously marched towards them.

"Uh-Oh. Too late." Remus muttered, slipping away.

"Yes, Miss Tonks?" Severus asked calmly.

"MY WAND!" Tonks' eyes turned a violent shade of red.

Severus decided not to anger the girl any further. He whipped her wand out of his sleeve and handed it to her, giving a mock gallant bow as he did so. Mistake, BIG mistake. Tonks put a hand on each of his shoulders and sent her knee hurtling to his groin before snatching her wand from his grasp.

"This, Snape, is war." she hissed, stepping around his doubled-over form. She tripped and fell on a coat rack next to the door. Tonks rose up and brushed herself off, hastily exiting with the remainder of her dignity.


	3. Chapter Two

Cha**pter Two:**

Pain. Blinding, searing pain. Severus Snape hunched over, gasping for air. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Remus smiling down at him knowingly. 

"Like I said, one week and you can piss painlessly. Until then, long, cold showers. Very cold." Remus laughed.

"That little wench!" Severus hissed, stumbling over to the couch.

"I warned you, Severus. She's a feisty one." 

"Excellent." Severus smirked.

"Uh-oh…I know that look! What are you planning?" Remus asked worriedly.

"You'll see. When I'm through with her, pissing properly will be the least of Miss Tonks' worries."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape slipped into his seat. The meeting would soon come to order. Two weeks of waiting. Now it was time. He watched as she slunk into the room, tripping over Remus' cloak as she fell into Moody's lap. The gruff Auror helped her up and set her carefully into the seat next to him, shaking his head and laughing at her clumsiness.

"No, No, Tonks. It's no problem. I'm used to it by now." he growled.

Tonks flashed him an apologetic smile through the color rising in her cheeks. She let her eyes wander around the room. All of the usual people were here. Moody and Remus, of course. And Bill, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Kingsley, Emma Cook, Amanda Leonard, Alan Blanchard, the only noticeable absence being Sirius. The meetings were always empty now that he was gone. But someone else was…Tonks' eyes settled in the far corner of the room. She could barely make out a figure hidden by shadows. Tonks' face broke into an evil smirk, as she sauntered over to his corner.

"Hiding?" she asked sweetly.

"What would be the point? You're still here." Severus bit out.

"Ah, still hurts, then?" she grinned mischievously.

"No. Remus was correct in his calculations. I can now 'piss properly', as it has been over a week." Severus sneered.

"Yes, I have very good aim."

"I'd like to test that theory sometime." 

No one could have mistaken the hidden meaning of his statement. Tonks blanched. She quickly returned to her seat and waited for the meeting to begin, always aware of his eyes on her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus smirked. He could see the blush rising in her cheeks as he watched her hair fade from black to pale blonde. Loosing control of her appearance, first sign of nervousness. Tonks spotted the slip up and her hair quickly deepened to black again. Her eyes never traveled to his corner, and she shot up from the table at the end of the meeting.

"Miss Tonks?" Severus called before she could escape.

Tonks froze mid step. Her shoulders slumped and she slowly turned, grimacing, to face him. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, and waited. Severus led her into a deserted hallway of the large house.

"I hope you realize that you're little, violent act, was a fluke. I was merely caught off guard and should you try again, you would fail." he sneered.

"Is that so?" Tonks asked, anger growing.

"Yes that is so."

"And if I should try again, how would you stop me?" Tonks asked.

"I believe you remember my comment from before the meeting?" Snape asked silkily.

"Y--no." Tonks said defiantly.

"Then maybe I should remind you?" Severus whispered in her ear. 

Her ear? How did he get so close? Too close! Tonks panicked and pushed his chest away, forcing him into the wall and bearing down on him angrily. Snape smirked.

"Remus was right again. You are a feisty one, aren't you?" he commented dryly.

"You evil, wicked, wretched, insolent, demeaning, overbearing, repulsive, horrendous, slimy, twisted, demented, sardonic, foul, rude, vulgar, audacious, impudent, horrible man!" Tonks hissed.

"You forgot sarcastic and ill-mannered." Severus stated mildly.

"YOU ARE SO DAMN INFURIATING! HOW CAN YOU STAND TO BE SO…SO--?"

"Charming? Evasive? Cunning? Suave? _Attractive_?" Severus whispered the last word.

"No!" Tonks shook her head, moving away from him. "No, no, not, …no!" she muttered distractedly.

Snape held back a laugh as he slipped soundlessly out of the hallway. He could hear Tonks' continued mutterings fade as he left he house. When she turned to look at him defiantly, she faced only and empty wall.

"Severus?" She whispered, but only silence answered her. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus stared around the Great Hall with disgust. He'd lost his appetite for breakfast already. He watched silently as the students giggled and yelled across the halls at each other. The only table upholding some dignity was Slytherin. Severus smirked proudly at that, until he caught Draco Malfoy making obscene and suggestive gestures at Hermione Granger from across the Hall. 

The rustling of a hundred owls interrupted Severus' thoughts. The owls soared through the Hall, dropping the morning post to their respective owners. A large gray owl dropped a sealed letter onto his plate. It was shaking slightly, and glowing a faint red. A Howler? Who in their right minds would send _him_ a Howler? His question was answered when the letter burst into flames and a loud voice filled the hall, echoing off the walls.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! ARE YOU DULL? YOU WILL PAY! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME AFTER LAST NIGHT? IT WAS AMAZING! AND I WAKE UP THIS MORNING TO FIND MY BED EMPTY? YOU'LL _COME_ TO REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN IF YOU EVER LEAVE MY BEDSIDE AGAIN, SNAPE!" 

The voice faded away and the entire hall stared in shock at the Potions Master. Severus stared blankly at the spot where the howler had once been, and now there lay a single slip of parchment. He picked it up cautiously, and read:

__

I believe you asked; now I'll answer:

"Charming?" _No._

"Evasive?" _eh._

" Cunning?" _Pure Slytherin_**. **

"Suave?" _Very._

" Attractive?" _Definitely, Severus. Definitely_**. **

Severus stalked out of the Hall, glaring at the students and staff alike on his way to his dungeons. He was furious. How dare she? But still he thought of the last words of her letter, and intrigue clouded his anger.


	4. Chapter Three

Let's play a little game. 5 points to the first person to guess the other "pairing" I hinted at in the last chapter. It wont be big, maybe nothing will happen at all, but …see if you can spot it and e-mail me! The person with the most "points" at the end of this story wins! What you win…. Um, a cookie? Yes, George says a cookie will work. Sorry this chapter is short, but it has action. *Winks* On with the story! 

Chapter Three:

Tonks woke late that morning, to find herself face to face with a large black owl. She jumped a little, before shooing it off her chest and glaring at it as it flew to rest her bedside table. She snatched the letter from his outstretched leg, ripped it open, and read;

Miss Tonks, 

I am sure you find yourself quite amusing. I, however, do not. You should know better than to cross me, little girl. Your immature and repulsive display of "revenge" (for lack of a better word) was petty and ill thought out. Now leaving me to be the center of the Hogwarts' rumor mill, forgive me for not thanking you.

As to your comment on my attractiveness…the feeling is mutual.

-Severus Snape

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

That infuriating man! The nerve! How dare he…wait…"the feeling is mutual"…? Hmm…Intriguing. He thinks I'm attractive as well, does he? Well, Snape, wait for the next meeting. You're in for a wild ride!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks set her plan for revenge in motion immediately. At the start of the next meeting, she entered the basement, and headed straight for Snape's seat. She gave him a wink and sat right in his lap. Snape stared at her, disturbed, before regaining his composure and hissing in her ear:

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I believe I am sitting…in your lap." Tonks answered sweetly.

"Nymph--"

"Don't even try it, Sevvie!" Tonks hissed maliciously, running her wand up his inner thigh.

"That is getting a little old, don't you think?" Snape muttered.

Tonks flashed him an evil grin, before leaning in and closing her teeth around his ear lobe. She ejected a small groan from him at this and, her work there done, left his lap and took her seat, still grinning wickedly to herself.

"You are insane." Remus said seriously, shaking his head.

"Why, Remus, do you say that?"

"He will get you back for your little display of…"affection", you know."

"I'd like to see him top that." Tonks said confidently.

"He will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, the meeting was over and the members of the Order of Phoenix were gathered around the drawing room. Tonks and Remus were sitting on the couch talking when Remus stopped mid-sentence and stared at some point behind her head. Tonks turned, her eyes grazing up the black clad chest to meet Severus' dark, menacing eyes. Why did he have to be so damn tall?

"Severus? How can I help you?" She asked sweetly as she stood not wanting him to have too much of an advantage.

"Follow Me." Severus took her firmly by the arm and led her from the room, not paying attention to the many stares that followed them.

He led her to the same secluded corridor they had spoken in before. Tonks felt herself being tenderly yet meaningfully shoved into the wall. Severus towered over her silently, staring into her face as if searching for something.

"What?" she whispered timidly.

Severus put a finger to her lips. He leant down and kissed her gently, running a trail of kisses down her neck. He stared at her again. 

"Don't say a word.," he whispered before capturing her lips in a more forceful kiss. 

"Ahem." They jerked away from each other quickly, turning to see Remus watching them in mild amusement.

"I was wrong. He obviously isn't as vindictive towards the female gender." he laughed.

"Remus. Leave. We're. Busy." Severus hissed through gritted teeth.

"Obviously." Remus stated dryly, turning to leave. 

He paused for a moment, then turned back to Severus. Grinning, he took a small package out of his pocket and threw it at him. Severus caught the package smoothly and glanced at it, He threw it at the back of Remus retreating head before running after him and throwing him out of the hallway, picking up the small package and throwing it after him.

"What was--"

"Don't say a word." Severus repeated, closing in on Tonks' lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't mean to pry, but--"

"Then don't." Severus cut Molly Weasley off, leading Tonks out of the house by the hand.

"You shouldn't have said--"

"She shouldn't have meddled."

"Don't cut me off Severus." Tonks said quietly.

"A Drink?" Severus said.

"Yes."

The couple made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Snape pulled out a chair for Tonks before seating himself next to her. 

"I'm sorry if I seem…rude." he muttered.

"I understand it's your way, but it can't be with me."

"I see." Snape laughed.

"What is so funny?" Tonks asked indignantly.

"Remus was right."

"What?"

"you are aggressive."

"You have no idea." Tonks whispered.

She got up to sit in his lap again and leaned in to kiss him before he could object. Snape didn't seem to mind enough to object, however, and soon their actions were so intimate half the pub was staring at them in shock. 


End file.
